1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food dispensing equipment and particularly to a device for feeding sheets of paper from a stack to be interleaved with patties of meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A presently known device for forming a stack of meat patties and interleaving sheets of paper therebetween is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,442 by the instant inventor. Several shortcomings of that device include the limitation of the amount of paper that could be stacked at one time, the lessening of pressure on the remaining paper when the stack is depleted and the limited force that could be applied for use with heavier and thicker paper, the lack of positive contact of the pressure foot with the last few sheets of paper causing delay or improper interleaving, and the frequent shut down of the equipment in order to replenish the paper supplies.